fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Hanami Sakura
|image = Civilian= |-|Lumiere Warrior= |katakana = 香美さくら|romaji = |anime = Lumiere Warriors Lumiere Warriors ~Eternal Shining~|age = 14 (Lumiere Warriors) 16/17 (Lumiere Warriors ~Eternal Shining~)|gender = Female|hair = Black|eye = Magenta|blood = B+|height = 154cm|family = Hanami Sayuri (mother) Hanami Haruto (father; deceased) Hanami Ran (older sister) Hanami Momoe (adoptive younger sister)|seiyuu = Kubo Yurika|debut = Episode 01|ego = Lumiere Rosalia|power = Flowers Courage|item = Lueur Compact Lumiere Charme|hair2 = Cherry Blossom Pink|eye2 = Hot Pink|debut2 = Episode 01|theme = Pink}} '|香美さくら}} is the main protagonist of Lumiere Warriors in addition to the general main protagonist of the Lumiere Warriors Series. Sakura is an ordinary but rather timid girl. Due to her shy personality, she has trouble with interacting and socialising with mostly people her age, coming off as quiet and rather awkward when talking to others. Despite her shy nature, Sakura is a kind and gentle individual who has a talent of singing and usually dreams of becoming an idol. After gaining her Lueur Compact and her Lumiere Charme, she can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of courage, Lumiere Rosalia who controls the power of flowers. Her theme colour is pink. Profile * Name: Hanami Sakura (香美さくら) * Gender: Female * Age: 14 * Birthday: 4th April * Zodiac: Aries * Blood Type: B+ * Height: 154cm * Relatives: ** Hanami Sayuri (mother) ** Hanami Haruto (father; deceased) ** Hanami Ran (older sister) ** Hanami Momoe (adoptive younger sister) * Lumiere Warrior Info: ** Name: Lumiere Rosalia (ルミエールロザリア) ** Power: Flowers, Courage ** Theme Color: Pink * Seiyuu: Kubo Yurika Appearance Sakura has shoulder length black hair that is most often to always kept loose. Her eyes are magenta coloured. Her casual wear often consists of a pink dress top with sleeves that reach to just above her elbows. She additionally wears a pair of denim leggings, a pair of white trainer socks and a pair of black strapped flats. She also tends to wear reading glasses for reading and writing. As Lumiere Rosalia, TBA... Personality Sakura is an ordinary but rather timid girl. Due to her shy personality, she has trouble with interacting and socialising with mostly people her age, coming off as quiet and rather awkward when talking to others. Despite her shy nature, Sakura is a kind and gentle individual who has a talent of singing and usually dreams of becoming an idol. Lumiere Rosalia is the Lumiere Warrior alter ego of Sakura who controls the power of flowers while also being the Lumiere Warrior of Courage. In order to transform, Sakura needs her Lueur Compact and respective Lumiere Charme in addition of having to shout "Shining Lumiere Activation". Her main attack is Rosalia Blossom. Transformation Attacks * - Lumiere Rosalia’s main and basic purification attack. Etymology is a common Japanese surname that most typically and commonly means "flower viewing" when the kanji spelling of 花見 is given, in which is a traditional Japanese custom of the viewing of the transient beauty of Sakura (Cherry Blossom) or, less frequently, Ume (Plum) treeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanami. However, the spelling of Hanami here means "beautiful flower" with meaning "flower" and meaning "beauty/beautiful". is a common Japanese given name and surname which means "Cherry Blossom".https://www.behindthename.com/name/sakura This can be seen as an obvious reference to Lumiere Rosalia’s power over flowers. Therefore, her name means "Beautiful Cherry Blossom Flower". Lumiere Rosalia is the Latin variant of the name "Rose".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rosalia_(given_name) Songs Sakura’s voice actress, Kubo Yurika, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays; involving duets and group songs with Sakura Ayane (the voice actress of Mizuki Sayo/Lumiere Luna), Mimori Suzuko (the voice actress of Midorika Tsubasa/Lumiere Cyclone), Muranaka Tomo (the voice actress of Ayashima Akane/Lumiere Spark), Kusuda Aina (the voice actress of Mizumi Aoi/Lumiere Marina) and Aimi (the voice actress of Hanami Momoe/Clair). Solo * [[Heart❀Blossom|'Heart❀Blossom']] * Courage FLOWER Blossom * Blooming Tsubomi * Future Flower Star * SHINE☆Hanasaku Yume Duets/Group * [[Lumiere MIRACLE|'Lumiere MIRACLE']] (with Sayo, Tsubasa, Akane and Aoi) * [[Hana to Tsukiakari|'Hana to Tsukiakari']] (with Sayo) Trivia * Sakura shares her voice actress with ''Koizumi Hanayo'' from ''Love Live! School Idol Project''. ** Coincidentally, the two share a couple of similarities: *** They both have shy personalities. *** They both occasionally wear glasses. *** Both have “hana” in their full names, Sakura having it in her surname and Hanayo having it in her given name. * Her family has flower themed names. * She and Sayo can be seen to have a few similarities, which are: ** Either one (Sakura) or both (Sayo) of their parents died. ** Both of their names begin with "Sa". ** Both of their surnames have the kanji of "beauty/beautiful" (美) (Sakura's surname having the kanji at the end of it while Sayo's has the kanji at the beginning of it). ** Both of their Lumiere Warrior egos have foreign names (Rosalia's being Latin and Luna's being Spanish/Italian). References Category:Magical Girl Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:Lumiere Warriors Category:Lumiere Warriors - Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Chinatsu Kiseki